Avery A. Etheldred
'Personality' Avery is an in general sweet person. She's the type to be always thinking of others, even if they arent thinking about her. While prone to being shy at times, she can be a bubbly and cheery individual when conditions are just right. Avery suffers from a great lack of confidence, however. She tends to not like speaking out or being the person to bring up what she's feeling, fearing how others would respond to her input or actions. Some would describe her as a wimp, that she needs a backbone- and she'll simply nod and look embarassed with herself. You insult her, she'll take it, its just the type of person she's become- the oposite of a fighter. 'History' This galaxy is filled with the tabuu, the morbid, the macabre, the immoral and the down-right disgusting. It swallows individuals in, seemingly at random. Taking them, chewing them up, and spitting them out only to see if they survive its bite. In some cases, the ones who pass the grueling, unpredictable preliminaries of life are the ones you least expect... It was nineteen years ago, on the planet Shirai'yotul, a relatively safe and sound world in the midst of council controlled space. There, a couple was having their third child. First of their family to share their father's species, this Shellos girl was of the west sea variety. Her parents couldn't have been happier to see a healthy daughter among them, as their former two had both been of the opposite sex. She was cherished by the couple- and her now siblings, and she would be for as long as they knew her. Sadly, they couldn't have predicted how short of a time they would end up knowing their new family member. Six years after her birth, little Avery the shellos was playing in the park. Her brothers were not keeping an eye on her, the girl always having taken peace in time to play by herself from time to time. A man pulled up near the edge of the park, and slowly began walking towards her. He stopped and sat by her, smiling. "Hey there... Whatcha doing? Building a sand castle..? That's always fun." The man said, in an almost suspect tone. Avery didn't see anything off about the man however, so she talked with him happily. "Oh. I know this great place where you can build the BIGGEST sand castles EVER! If you really wanted, I could take you there..! Would you want to?" He continued. That was something that enticed her. Avery agreed, and taking the mans hand, was lead towards his car. Her brothers came back to find not but her favorite stuffed animal l on the ground where she sat. Their sister was nowhere to be seen. Little did they know, this was the last they would ever see of little Avery the Shellos. SLAM. That was the sound the girl's body made as she was tossed in to her new 'home' for the first time. She had been abducted in to slavery, and couldn't be more scared. She lived as a common slave with the others who had been abducted on their trafficking ship for a harsh, painful seven years, until the crisp age of 13. She was then deemed fit for sale to any one who had the credits. She was dressed skimpily, and put on auction like some sort of object. She cried and shivered as everything happened, it was so surreal. The seconds went by like minutes, the minutes, like hours, before finally, a bid. It was from a pirate captain, who sought a personal companion. Avery was packed up, and sent off to live with her new owner, Shaldun Varaan. Life with Shaldun and his crew was slightly less abusive than it was when she was still in the system, but it certainly wasn't much better. The only real difference is they didn't whip her anymore. One thing they drilled in to her mind during this time, however, was that they were the only family she had. Anyone she had before had forgotten her they preached, instilling that mindset in to her for good. After a few moments of denial and many a burn and injury later, she finally conceded to this ideal. She... She was with the only 'family' she had now. Shaldun's raiders. Several more years went by. Avery was now seventeen, going on eighteen- and that seemed to appeal to her owner a little too much. One night, he seemed to be much more kind to her. He allowed her in to his personal quarters, taking a REAL, HOT shower for the first time in some seven to eight years. She felt rejuvenated, happy, and more. She was being treated kindly for the first time in so long, and she couldn't be more thankful, before she shut off the water. She listened closely, he was outside the door. He was watching her through a hole, and then she realized what he was plotting. She panicked- locked the door and began searching for a way out. No windows- they were on a ship! He began pounding at the door, calling her name. This was not good. This wasn't good at all. He managed to open the door, and in a panic, she grabbed the thing closest to her... She took the man's shaving razor, and swung it at him without hesitation. Shaldun froze, holding his neck. He removed it, a splurt of crimson suddenly covering the Gastrodon's face as he slowly fell down the wall, gurgling. She had killed her owner. Avery was in shock. She knew she couldn't scream, or else the crew would wake to come and kill her for what she had done. She simply cried, slowly letting herself slide down the wall as she choked down any noise she tried to make. She had killed him... She had taken a life! Surely, she was no better than the pirates who held her now! She had to get away. She had to go. NOW. Hastily, she cleaned herself up, and dressed herself. She covered her wounds from the past few years with bandages, and began sneaking around the ship. She made it to now deceased pirate's personal fighter, and using the keys she had retrieved from his body, she flew to the nearest council world. She landed on the outskirts of the city, and set off the ship's distress beacon. She may be a murderer now, but hell if she was going to be a thief as well. She made it in to the city, and took the next ship towards the outer clusters as fast as she could. Now that she had time to breathe, it hit her. She... She was free. For the first time in nearly 14 years, she was a free person. Sadly, she hadn't a real clue what to do with herself. She had been educated by the slave owners and Shaldun's men thankfully, but she wasn't really sure how to live her life. Then, as if the gods answered her call, she got an e-mail about a place called Vyse. She smiled and became more excited than she ever had been. This was her chance! A chance at leading a real life, one she controlled! Thus, she began working hard, and saving up every penny. She ate scraps, and lived in less than stellar conditions for a year, but she was finally able to afford a clunker of a ship to fly herself to Vyse. This was it, her chance at leading a normal life. She was going to be a citizen of the city of Palatia. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Favorite fruit is pears * Her back is COVERED in whipping scars. * She bandaged her left arm due to burns she received in the past; they made the skin on the arm rather sensitive and unappealing looking. * Though she was conditioned to believe that her family has forgotten about her, she still has a slight belief that she may see them again some day... * Blushes when touched. Like. Anywhere. Hair, hands, shoulder, toes, you name it. Category:Palatians